


Aliit

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deliver Us AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Based on this prompt: Deliver Us universe. Anakin wants to introduce Rex to Dahl and Sathi and Obi Wan wants to indroce them to Cody as well Anakin and Rex can either be platonic or romantic. Maybe all the Jedi Generals bring their Commanders or Captians because Obi Wan and Anakin (mostly Anakin) urge them to come along because "it'll be fun!" plus it would be kindo of funny to see Yoda in Jantnese plus Wolffe there other Mando could be fun!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298
Collections: Deliver Us - Main Universe





	Aliit

**Author's Note:**

> The awful pun was accidental but then I loved it so much I decided to keep it just for the potential of annoying Wolffe.

Rex isn’t exactly sure where Anakin is taking him, and when he catches a glimpse of Cody with General Kenobi, his brother looks just as unsure. Wolffe and the Wolfpack are following General Koon and quite obviously meeting with them, and he strains not to laugh when he sees Grey coming up with General Yoda on his shoulder. There’s General Secura with Bly, who is quite obviously mooning over her, Vos glaring daggers at his back.

“Good, everyone is here”, Obi-Wan smiles, and ushers troopers and Jedi into the Temple issued speeder.

Anakin is grinning, which makes Rex think that this whole scheme was his idea. He’s pretty sure General Windu and Ponds would be there if they were not on a campaign. Obi-Wan drives them through Coruscant and parks at the edges of Little Manda’yaim.  
Rex looks at Cody. It is an obvious and well-known thing that Obi-Wan and Anakin are Mandalorians, so it shouldn’t be surprising that they’re going there. Their presence, and the other Jedi’s, very much is.

_“Ba’vodu!”_ Anakin cries out with a grin, waving his hand and launching forward to tackle a Mandalorian obviously waiting for them.  
“ _Su’cuyi_ , Elath”, Obi-Wan greets, his helmet hooked to his belt.  
“ _Verd’ika_ ”, the Mandalorian greets him. “ _Jetii_ ”, he adds with a note of wariness. “And the _vode_. Come, we’ve been waiting for you.”

They are guided to a cantina full of people in armour, one of them standing and opening their arms for, apparently, a hug.

“ _Ner hibire!”_ , they say, and the man behind the counter shakes his head with a fond smile.

Anakin hugs them, and they gently tap their helmet to Obi-Wan’s forehead, before turning to them. They nod to the Jedi, and stride up to Wolffe, wrapping their hands around his helmet and turning it gently.

“You haven’t requested a new helmet”, they say.  
“…My helmet is good, thanks.”  
“To the untrained eye”, they reply wryly, and who _are they?_ “It will shatter with just another blow. If you won’t request one, I will make you a new one.”  
“Don’t protest”, Obi-Wan warns Wolffe, “Sathi would make it a point to forge a whole armour for you.”  
“I _should_ ”, Sathi growls. “No _Mando’ade_ should have to wear a child’s plastoid armour.”  
“Sathi, we already talked about that”, Obi-Wan sighs.

Rex’s heart swells and rises in his throat. Anakin has called them _his_ before – not as objects or products to be owned, but as his people to defend and fight with – but he has never imagined that other Mandalorians thought of them as Mandalorians too. Without having met them, even.  
The man behind the counter steps forward and holds out his hand to him.

“Dahl”, he says, “Clan Mev, House Mereel.”

He says that with pride, so Rex easily imagines it is a quite recent development. He knows that Old Clans didn’t claim their belonging to House Mereel for a long time before Prime returned. That Dahl feels safe enough to claim himself an ally of the True Mandalorians is telling.

“Captain Rex”, he says.

Dahl seems to wait, and then he growls and turns to Obi-Wan.

“I can’t believe neither you nor Fett have told them they can claim House Mereel!”  
“I did”, Obi-Wan replies wryly.  
“We cannot claim clans”, Rex replies. “How could we claim Houses?”

Dahl chokes and turns to Sathi, who look back at Wolffe.

“What is your name?” they say.  
“…Commander Wolffe”, his brother replies.  
“Well, Wolffe, I claim you as my kin and part of my clan. _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'aliit_.”

Anakin bursts out laughing, and it is _not_ the expected reaction.

“I’m sorry”, he gasps, wheezes, “I’m sorry, but really, you shouldn’t have done that, Sathi!”

Comprehension slowly dawns on Obi-Wan’s face and he buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“You’re horrible, Anakin. Horrible”, he says while gasping.  
“Wolffe Nott”, Dahl says, his face unreadable, and then turns to Sathi. “You _had_ to go and do that, didn’t you?”

Rex knows exactly what Wolffe’s face must look like right now. The deepest aggravation. He’ll hyperventilate later, when he’ll realize just what Sathi has done.

“A family name, I do not have”, Yoda says, patting Grey’s helmet. “One, I would need, to share with my family.”

He points at the Jedi around him, and then at the clones, and Rex blinks. He blinks again when Anakin slides his hand into his and brings their helmets together for a keldabe kiss.

“ _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'aliit_ , Rex Skywalker”, he breathes, his voice shaking slightly.

From the corner of his eye, Rex sees Dahl slip Sathi a credit chip, staring at them with an amused but fond smile on his face. Then, Anakin’s words hit him.

“Wait, _what?”_ his voice breaks, squeaking.

This is definitely not what he expected.

**Author's Note:**

>  _verd'ika_ : affectionate, little soldier.  
>  _Ner hibire_ : my students  
>  _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'aliit_ : I know your name as my family


End file.
